master
by blackrabbit623
Summary: She was never afraid of him. She always loved him and she was always his.
1. Chapter 1

He had already experienced pain and sadness at a young age everyone feared him but she was different. How was he to know that his life would change during that trip to the park. Everyone moved away from him as he approached the swing set but as soon as he sat down she appeared before him smiling.

Hi, you wanna play together?

He glared at her as she made her way to sit next to him on the swing set once she sat down she immediately had his sand wrap around her body and slam her to the ground he got up and walked away.

**Next day**:

Everyone had always left him alone but as soon as he sat down she appeared in front of him smiling

Hi my name is Haru. Do you want to play together?

He glared at her again and before she even made it to the swing next to him he wrapped his sand around her throwing her to the side and walked away.

Next day:

He sat there and again she appeared smiling.

Hello do you wanna play together?

This time there was no sand. He sat there for a bit swinging with her she smiled widely the entire time. He got up to leave and she grabbed his hand. Wait what's your name? His sand threw her to the ground. He turned to see her covered in dirt smiling at him.

See you tomorrow!

Next day:

Once again she appeared as soon as he sat down on the swing she was still dirty and smiling this time with an Apple in her hands.

Do you wanna share?

She got closer and not soon after felt the sand surround her body.

Its not poisoned.

She bit into it then stuck it out to him he got up standing in front of her taking the Apple and eating it she smiled Widely he slightly blushed and was about to walk away but stopped.

My name is Gaara no Subaru.

Next day:

He came to the park and sat on the swing set but she wasn't there he stayed there waiting for her but she never came.

2 days later:

He came to the park and sat on the swing set and there she stood right in front of him smiling bruises all over her arms and legs covered in dirt.

Hey gaara you wanna play together?

One look at her and he immediately approached her caressing her swollen cheek looking at her with concerned eyes she just kept smiling.

Who did this to you?

I'm alright gaara.

He grabbed her hand pulling her to follow him.

Where are we going?

Home!

He dragged her to his house to get her cleaned up he observed he bruises as a medical ninja gave her a check up.

Haru.

Gaara please don't worry about it.

No one is allowed to hurt you.

Gaara.

Who!?

No!

She sat there stubbornly he stood in front of her and she burst out laughing he looked at her confused.

What's so funny?

I'm so happy to know you Gaara.

He seemed shocked. He smiled kissing her head making her blush she looked up at him.

I'll protect you always my most precious haru

She ended up falling asleep in his bed her head resting on his lap he smiled down at her running his finger through her hair.

Next day:

She woke up happy to be able to see gaara first thing she smiled at him.

Good morning gaara.

Will you stay with me haru?

Of course gaara! Forever?

Yes always... I'll always be by your side

He hugged her tightly she hugged him back immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

People became disgusted with how close she got to the monster or became sad for the child trapped by him when in actuality she was extremely happy. She had noticed he had gotten colder and cruel to the world around them but to her she was the same kind boy she knew since they were children. For now they made their way to the leaf village for the chunin exams with his siblings to them she was nothing more than his pet she was there to support him. Right as they got into town they encountered a blonde boy a pink haired girl and an uchiha with 3 small children. A scene would ensue. The uchiha was freaked out cause he couldn't feel gaaras presence at alall. He was upside down on the tree branch and haru appeared in front of him

I'd appreciate if you didn't stare at master like that kid.

That scared the uchiha enough to fall flat on his head which caused the blonde boy to laugh while the pink haired girl got mad.

How dare you talk to sasuke like that you cow!

She tried to slap haru but she already had moved to sit beside gaara who was standing on the tree branch which was very lucky for her cause gaaras sand was ready to send her to an early death.

Sensei's waiting gaara

With that the three disappeared leaving haru to deal with the leaf genin

Who are you guys?

Sand village ninja. Here for the chunin three should really work on your hospitality.

She smiled as she flipped off the tree and started walking to observe the village.

Who do you think you are!?

Haru.

Whay are you doing here?

I'm here to support my master

The smile never leaving her face

The red hair kid? Aren't you a bit young have a master?

No... aha! I found it!

She was so excited she found exactly what she was looking for she ran off smiling they thought she was strangest was running straight to gaara till a ninja attempted to tackle her down but she dodged it flipping over him.

Haru!?

Sorry stranger don't have time to sit and talk.

She made it to the balcony of the room gaara was staying she laid there feet dangling over the edge smiling gaara Sat behind her.

You didn't have to run all the way here

I wanted to be with my master

She sat up smiling at him he got closer running his hands through her hair pulling her close to whisper in her ear causing her to blush.

Say my name

I wanted be with you Gaara.

He touched her pendant

You still have that?

Of course only thing that connects me to my past even if I don't remember it I'm really happy to have you Gaara ALWAYS.

And forever.

Which reminds me. I got you something close your eyes and stick out your hand.

He did as he was told once he felt something wrap around his wrist he opened his eyes to see a leather wrist band and cake with candles.

Happy brithday gaara! !

He kissed her on the cheek when she wasn't paying attention which caused her to blush temari walked in.

Hey haru the hokage would like to meet you tomorrow

Any reason why?

Not a clue. You'll be able to go when we're taking our first exam don't forget.

I won't thanks temari

She closed the door.

Alright then make a wish!

He blew out his candles they smiled at each other after eating the cake she laid her head on his lap as he looked up at the moon she was about fall asleep.

Hey gaara?

Yes haru.

Are you happy?

Of course. As long as I have you.

Next day:

Gaara and his siblings were about to go into the first part of the exams so they had to say their goodbyes.

They won't let me in with you so good luck gaara

She said whispering his name and smiling. They had gone in she was making her way to the hokages office till she ran into the kids from yesterday.

Hey are you participating to?

No I'm on my way to meet your hokage... I'm haru by the way sorry I was in a hurry yesterday.

I'm naruto uzumaki this is sakura haruno and sasuke uchiha.

Any reason why they're glaring at me?

Probably because of your master.

They don't even know him!

Naruto could tell how much she cared for her master he rubbed her head smiling

Don't worry about them.

Haru! !

Hello stranger.

Iruka sensei?

Hey naruto I'm glad I got you before you went in do your best and good luck... Haru I'm here to escort you to the hokage

Alright then. Well good luck guys and naruto you are just as good as my master I'm happy I met you.

Me to haru.

Iruka walked her to the hokages office.

So stranger how do you know me?

You don't remember?

Nothing since before I net my master.

You mean gaara no subaku

No one else but him... so I'm gonna assume this hokage meeting as something to do with my past?

Honestly yes

Thanks for the heads up

He opened the door and she stood in front of the third hokage he seemed to be shocked and relieved he immediately hugged her she wasn't sure what to do so she just let it happened stared at her tears rolling down his cheeks another ninja came in and did exactly the same thing.

I would really like to know what's going on.

You don't remember?

I have no clue what's going on no.

Haru you are a leaf village ninja.

You are my daughter and azumas sister. Your name is Haru sarutobi you were kidnapped when you were young.

And ended up in the sand village.


	3. Chapter 3

Haru Sat there shocked and they were happy to have her back.

Do you know who took me?

His name is orochimaru. ... were just so happy to know your alive.

That's why you didn't look for me you thought I was dead...I was so alone not knowing... but then I found my master he's the one who saved me.

Which we are thankful for.

I've promised to remain by his side... can you give me some time to tell him before anything is announced or anything... please.

Of course.

Thank you.

Haru since you have some time to kill do you mind if we spend time together to help you remember.

Sure thing big brother.

She smiled jumping on his back for a piggy back ride.

Let's go on an adventure. Flashes of her doing this before came into her head he seemed happy She clung to his back.

Its try isn't it?... we are family... I missed you tins big brother.

Its been to long little haru.

Both were smiling and turned to the third hokage smiling.

See you later old man I'll take care of azuma so don't worry.

They jumped out the window the third hokage smiled at them. Its like you never left. Azuma showed hair around the village telling her stories of they memories they made together he also introduced her to other ninjas.

Hey azuma whose the kid you've been lugging around all day?

It's haru not kid pervert

He pulled his ear be fell over shocked.

Haru!?

Hey hatake Told you to call me kakashi. ... your! ALIVE!

He poked her making sure she wasn't a hallucination

I'm not a ghost!

Thought I'd check. Where you been?

Suna with my master

It's good to have you back

Yeah she's just starting to remember

I'm sad I ever forgot but I'm happy to be back

Same old goofy kid

She pulled his ear again

Pervert

Azuma why are you messing with a genin?

Kurenai!

She's far from a genin

This is my little sister Little sister!?

Hey Hatake what do you mean?

Your a jonin have been since you were kidnapped

She stared at her hands then jumped up

Its about time the first exams about to end i should go meet my master... will you thank iruka for me he is the one who recognized me

Sure we'll see you tomorrow?

Yes of course.

Little sister!?

Kurenai was still waiting for an explanation from azuma haru ran off waiting outside the door of the classroom silently when she opened her eyes she was already taken to the hotel room thanks to gaaras sand she smiled at him

Hello master did the exam go well?

He pushed her against the wall pressing his body into hers

What we're you doing with that man?!

Azuma!?... I have to tell you something...

Next thing she knew she felt his lips in her neck she blushed intensely as he sucked on her neck she grasped his shirt breathing heavily

Gaara!...

she couldn't take it he made her so weak she moaned out his name he stopped and she fell to her knees he sat in front of her weak form as she breathed heavily.

Your mine always!

She smiled at him blushing.

And forever!... azuma is mybrother.

What?

I was born here gaara. Azuma is my brother and the third hokage is my father they are what I forgot.

So your home.

He looked sad she held his hand smiling.

No... my home is with you Gaara. Would you like to meet then after the chunin exams?

He kissed her forehead causing the blush to creep back into her face she fell asleep with her head on his lap


	4. Chapter 4

The next part of the chunin exams was at the forest of death haru had a mark on her neck from gaaras actions last night her face was completely red looking a it in the mirror gaara walked in to see her she held it hiding it under her hand.

What wrong haru?

Nothing!

He moved her hand from the spot he smirked.

Are you ashamed of it? Are you embarrassed of the mark your master gave you?

He began to move closer to her.

No of course not gaara!

Then what's wrong haru?

He licked up her neck making her shiver she held onto his shirt becoming very weakness he sucked and kissed the same spot again she moaned his name

Or is it you want it to be more official?

He bit her neck creating a seal using a jutsu. A tattoo appeared on her collar bone they were interrupted by temari gaara glared at her Haru looked up at him breathing heavily.

We should get going.

They all waited outside the gates naruto immediately ran up to Haru but stopped circling gaara observing him gaara glared at him.

Naruto this is my master. Master this is naruto the boy I've told you about.

Naruto uzumaki the next hokage!

All of a sudden Haru was lifted up to sit on azuma's shoulder he was grinning.

Don't mind that goof ball.

Gaara was so mad about tto use his sand to kill the man touching Haru.

You must be the one whose been taking care of little Haru.

Big brother!

He calmed down a little when he heard that he used his sand to bring her down and pull her to his side wrapping his arm around her waist to hold her close she smiled.

Azuma this is my master.

Thank you for protecting haru for us were forever thankful

He bowed to gaara.

By the way the hokge would like to speak to your privately if you don't mind.

Not at all.

Good once this exam is over.

That will be fine.

Which looks like it's gonna start better get going.

Haru got a bad feeling and turned to see a group of creepy ninja especially one that licked his kuni she immediately began to approach the ninja getting right in his face observing him she knew him from some where but where?He threw the kuni at narutos cheek.

I'm sorry I was just anxious for the games to begin.

He stared back at her licking the bloody kuni she just stared trying to remember gaara held her hand.

What's wrong?

That ninja. ... I don't know Good luckmaster I'll meet you at the tower.

Stay with azuma till I get back.

Don't worry about me master. Be safe.

He presses his forehead against hers she smileshe walks into the forest of death with his team asuma stands next to her.

He really cares about you. You really care to huh?

Of course always and forever.

You ok haru?

That ninja gave me an uneasy feeling I felt before. ..

She held her head.

Asuma what was the name of my kidnapper again?

Orochimaru.

Once he said his name the image of him covered in blood with bodies all over the floor appeared.

Let the games begin!

Warn father!he's here! He's in the forest! Somethings going to happen!

Haru what is it?

Orochimaru is in the forest!

She jumped on the fence and immediately launched herself into the forest She started attacking his shake her eyes were closed the entire time till he attacked her back as she defended naruto,sasuke, and sakura she held both arms up as the snake tried to crush them she pushed the snake away using her chakura which was white her eyes were glowing blue sasuke looked up at her wind and white chakra surrounded them.

Stay here!

She was super fast orochimaru stood on the snake and she managed to beat him up pretty bad with his last bit of strength he got the snake to swallow her He broke through the chakra barrier she had protecting sasuke and bit his neck marking him with the curse marks sasuke screamed loud with that the snake exploded and there stood haru covered in blood He couldn't handle the chakra she was releasing Orochimaru made a mad dash to get away she followed him he pinned her to a tree with a kuni piercing the side of her stomach he approached get lifting her head he was smiling evilly. Still as beautiful as ever when your covered in blood. He licked the blood off her cheek.

Oh Haru you are mine no one else can ever have you.

He tried to inflict the mark on her but the wind and white chakra barrier appeared around her again making him fly into the next tree he appeared in front of her again.

I'll make you mine!

Never!

Anko showed up and he disappeared.

Haru you alright?!

Don't let him get away!

After awhile she had calmed down and removed the kuni he had gotten away she began to puke up blood.

What now?

I help those kids have fighting chance.

Your a kid to haru you should go to the hospital.

I'll be fine.

Haru!

She took off back to squad seven sakura freaked out when she heard a branch break she stood up screaming with a kuni in her hand Haru stood next to her.

You'll get killed like that don't just expose your position like that.

She fell to the floor relieved.

You came back

She tossed her a pill as she kneeled between both sleeping boys.

It's a food supplement it'll keep you from starving for awhile.

She put her hand in narutos head he immediately woke up she gave him the same pill then moved onto sasuke he didn't wake up but she still made him take the pill she stood up.

He'll wake up tomorrow.

Where are your going?

This is your exam you finish it I did everything I could do to help so far.

She left to the tower. Gaara didn't waste time he was mad he wasn't with Haru especially since he could feel some thing was wrong once the doors were opening for Haru Gaara was approaching she turned around feeling his presence she smiled still covered in blood blushing.

Welcome back master. Congratulations.

She collapsed into his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

He carried her bridal style to a room she was in and out of consciousness he ripped her shirt seeing the stab marks one on the side of her stomach the other in her shoulder he licked her stomach wound and she winced in pain she pushed away rolling over to wobbly stand up he pushed her against the wall.

Let me help you!

Gaara!

He continued to lick the wound it began to heal she was blushing And breathing heavily once he was done with her stomach he moved on to her shoulder holding her tight he kissed her mark and pressed his forehead to hers she was trying to catch her breath and he was soothed by the racing of her beating heart she touched his heart feeling the fast thumping of his as well

I knew you were hurt I knew something was .

And forever I knew you'd save me gaara I knew I'd be alright

She smiled weakly and hugged him tightly he hugged her back he never wanted to let her go

We have a lot to talk about

Yes... you should get cleaned up first

He sat outside the door as she showered she couldn't keep the blush off her face just knowing he was out there but then flashes of what happened with orochimaru filled her thoughts her eyes started glowing blue it flashed through gaara's mind as well let the games begin was the last thing to flash in their heads she felt arms wrap around her as the hot water hit her body she was shocked her eyes stopped glowing she began to blush bright red He can never have you He spun her around looking into her eyes then kissed her mark pressing her hot body against the cold shower wall holding her close to him

You belong to me... you are my haru

She pressed her forehead to his they were interrupted by a knock on the door

Haru are you alright?

Asuma I'm alright I'll be out in a bit

He released her turning off the water she grabbed his hand holding it to her cheek I'll be yours forever gaara He held her close they left the shower and she got dressed her wounds were healed all that remained were the bruises once she walked out asuma hugged her

I was so worried why'd you run off on your own

If I didn't it would have been worse for those kids

Your still a kid to you know

How's dad?

He wants to see you

Alright... have you seen my master

Told him dad wanted to talk to you he's waiting for you with his team

The hokage was already sitting in the middle of the arena for the next part of the exam she walked towards him as more teams made their way in she glanced up at gaara smiling then continued to her dad

You wanted to see me?

He stood up hugging her extremely tight concerned about her then after about a minute got real stern with her like parents get after they know your ok

Don't just run off on your own... I can't have him take you away again

He won't... I couldn't let him harm those kids

Haru

I know your worried about me but if I'm able to protect what I love most with both arms and strong enough to fight to keep my village and people safe I'm gonna do it by my masters side with everything I have

She was smiling up at him he couldn't help but understand rubbing her head smiling softly as well

You shouldn't keep him waiting then...you've grown up well guess I should thank him for that

A lot of it is in my blood dad

She ran and leaped up to be by her master her face was flushed she sat on the floor letting her leg dangle pressing her forehead against the railing gaara looked down at her feeling her forehead

You have a fever

It'll pass

You should get some rest

But I wanna watch the fights with you and see who you end up having a show down with

Fine don't over do it I won't master

She smiled up at him they both felt like someone was glaring at them they stared down a sound village ninja she stood up ready to attack gaara held her hand stopping her the first match was about to start sasuke vs a sound village ninja they looked down at him

Good their still in this

She could tell he was in pain he looked up at her she smiled he gave her a smirk

Hey kid heard what you did for my genin

Didn't really do much it was all them pretty strong ninja You have there...he has the mark

Once the match it's over I'll seal it

A mark that strong

There's only so much we can do the rest is up to him

Master?

Only if you find back to me

Always

Kakashi had taken sasuke and sealed the mark after his fight when orochimaru showed up

You really think your strong enough to seal my curse mark kakashi?

Haru appeared beside Orochimaru with her glowing blue eyes

He's strong enough to over come it

I'll be back for you my little haru

He quickly made his escape Haru went with kakashi taking sasuke to the hospital she walked with him back to his squad where naruto attacked her with a hug

Haru!

Naruto you should really save your energy for your fight

Thank you!

It was all you just happen to be passing by

He smiled at her she went back to gaaras side He held her close to his side she smiled her face covered in a dark blush it was his turn to fight she kissed his cheek he seemed shocked

Good luck master!

He went down to fight rock Lee the fight got intense he lost control guy got between them Haru passed by the sand barrier to her master her eyes glowing blue she held his hand as his head rested on her shoulder calming down guy was crying she could hear his silent sobs gaara let her go so she could help him he watched her sheplaced her hand on guys shoulder he moved aside she smiled down at Lee

He'll be alright guy you taught him well and he's strong

What are you gonna do to him?

He watched she held his hand and his entire body was engulfed in her white chakra and healed him slowly the medics came to carry him away she stood up falling back into gaaras arms he carried her bridal style as she slept as the hokage told them about the next exam she clung to him Waking up in his arms back in the room

You saved his life

She sat up using both hands to grab his head and look into his eyes You wouldn't have killed him gaara She touched his chest he kisses the mark he gave her Your amazing hair He held her head close to his chest she was blushing And smiling They stayed like that for awhile until it was interrupted by asuma and the third hokage bursting into the room

Is she awake? Is she ok? Is she alive?

They both stood up embarrassed

I should leave you alone to talk

She held his hand he stayed where he was

I'm fine how's lee and sasuke

Sasuke is still asleep and Lee is doing way better than expected thanks to you...what about your wounds

She began to blush so hard remembering how she got healed she had her head down blushing

That's thanks to my master

So your gaara no subaku?

Yes

They stared him down

I've been talking to your father as of late he would like to congratulate you for making the finals

Dad that's enough

Haru more than gaara was upset to hear about the kazekage she held gaaras hand tighter as He stared at her

Thank you Lord hokage for passing on his message to me

She looked at him concerned he rubbed her head assuring her he was fine asuma and the hokage observed their actions

So how about a dinner tonight to get to know each other better and a thank you for taking care of our little haru

Well be sure attend dinner with you

Great tonight

They both walked out she began to laugh falling into gaaras arms

They cornered us

I don't mind

She sat up feeling his forehead

What are you doing

Seeing if you have a fever

He grabs her hand

I'm happy for you Haru You found your family

Your my family to master!

He pulled her close kissing her mark causing her to shiver and blush whispering in her ear

Say my name!

Gaara!

He pinned her to the bed she hugged him tightly

I'm here for you always

He smiled down at her

I'm happy I have you by my side haru

Me to gaara

He kissed her mark again

Thank you. ... for saving me and protecting me and caring for me... thank you for everything gaara

Your the one who saved me haru... I want you by my side forever

He was so close to her and he couldn't hold back anymore he just had to kiss her full of passion and his feelings holding her closer to his body never wanting to let her go she felt so weak melting into his touch she felt the need to hold on to him so he wouldn't just disappear she kissed him back they were interrupted by a knock on the door both breathing heavily he got up to answer the door she sat up placing her hand over her heart it was pounding so fast once she calmed down she started to get ready for dinner before they knocked on the door he stopped her whispering in her ear

You look beautiful

She could feel the heart from hhis breath on her ear which made her shiver and weak making her squeeze his hand tighter

Thank you Gaara

The door opened they were still staring at each other lost in their own little world smiling and blushing

You guys are right on time Little Haru

Asuma picked her up spinning her around

Hello big brother, dad

They sat to eat after awhile asuma and Haru were messing around giving gaara and the hokage a chance to talk

So what are your intentions?

I'm going to keep her safe. And have her by my side forever

You've already marked her... although I should tell you me and your father have been talking and it looks like you and little haru will be able to spend forever together you'll be getting married

Gaara couldn't help but smile and admire haru's smiling face with her brother

Can you keep it a secret I'd like to ask her myself Of course son

Thank you Master we should get going you have an early day tomorrow

he held her hand on the way to the hotel which made her smile and blush


	6. Chapter 6

What's gotten into you Master

Just got some good news is all

Well that's good care to share

Its a surprise

He kissed her cheek smiling

Master?

She pressed her against the wall kissing her mark making her shiver and blush

I told you to say my name

Gaara

She whispered breathlessly in his ear he smirked pulling her close wrapping his arm around her waist

We should go home and get some rest

You sure your alright

Just happy to have you by my side forever

Me to

They went back and fell asleep how they usually did the next couple of weeks he was busy training and she would spend her time with her family he asked his siblings to help him pick out a ring for her

Your gonna marry her?

Good choice little brother

He's right she's good for you. Gaara I'm happy you found someone

Me to she's gonna be by my side forever

Well just make sure your ready for tomorrow

He was smiling something they had never witnessed before they couldn't help but smile to

That night:

Welcome home master

She was sitting in bed waiting for him smiling

How was training

same as always. ... how's your family?

Their good

He kissed her forehand stripping to his boxers to join her in bed she began to blush he smirked taking her hand and pulling her into him so they'd cuddle she could help but snuggle closer into him she felt so warm and safe she looked up at him his eyes were closed and arms wrapped around pulling her close she couldn't resist she leaned in placing her lips on his he spun them over so he pinned her down staring at her lovingly kissing her more full of his love she kissed him just as hard and full of love he made her shiver and moan as he kissed down her neck tracing his tongue over the mark she removed his shirt feeling his perfectly muscular upper body he slipped her shirt and bra off gazing at her beautiful luckily plump breast taking them in his hands massaging one while attacking the other with his mouth sucking and licking it making her arch her back moaning pushing into him more wanting more of his touch he switched to the other one pressing into her harder grinding into her to make her feel what she did to him she felt his hard man hood which cause her to blush she removed his boxers releasing his hard cock she began to stroke him while she kissed him he couldn't take it anymore he removed the rest of her clothes shoving himself inside her making her scream and cling to him clawing his back he let her adjust to his size he began to move slowly she moaned clawing his back in complete ecstasy he pounded into her harder and deeper each and every time He came deep inside her filling her with his hot seed causing her to fall over the edge of her own orgasm he pulled out of her pulling her to cuddle and that's how they fell asleep

Next day:

She woke up alone and noticed she was late to watch the fights she ran to make it in time she saw gaara and remembered she slowed down and just stopped staring at him asuma approached her

Hokage and kazekage would like You to join them in the balcony little haru... you ok?

She shook herself out of it and turned to asuma smiling

Yes of course

She turned away from gaara and began to walk off gaara turned around to see her walking away he ran up to her grabbing her hand she spun around and smiled at him

Haru

Good luck master I'll be cheering for you

Keep her safe asuma

I will

She joined her father and the kazekage but she had an uneasy feeling and with that the matches had begun

Ah haru I'd like to introduce you to the kazekage he wanted to meet you finally

She seemed shocked by the statement and threw a kuni that landed right by the kazekages head

Haru! What are you doing?

Why would the kazekage want to finally meet me when we've met several times before and all of a sudden he's never met me I've sensed it since I walked in...orochimaru

Smoke bombs went off gaara was having an episode of his own while he was fighting sasuke his jinchuriki was taking control he ran away through all the commotion before orochimaru put the barrier up the hokage pushed haru out

Your little girl was always so delicious I can't wait to rip her apart again

Father!? What are you doing?

Your master needs you haru i can handle this go and find him

Dad!

Go! That's an order

Yes sir

She made her way to gaaras side she arrived after his and narutos fight he was falling she reached out to him through all his sand grabbing his hand to pull him into her arms embracing him he could bring himself to hold her he was he'd hurt her like he did so many others but she just held on to him tighter as they landed on his sand

I'm here gaara always!

Once he heard her he gave in and wrapped his arms around her Forever He passed out after that from all the energy he used temari and kankuro showed up to take him

We got him Haru

You sure?

Well keep him safe now go and keep your village safe

Right

She went back to the arena but as soon as she got there she felt it she looked up at her father's fight and knew it only caused her to run faster but she was to late her father collapsed coughing up blood she ran to her dad's side hearing orochimaru's evil laughter as he made his escape she could help but cry with his last bit of strength he caressed her cheek and smiled at her

I'm sorry I couldn't stop him You have to live haru and be happy I love you little haru be safe

She stood up stumbling head down crying making hand signs

I'll protect what's precious to Me with both arms... rebirth jutsu

Her white chakra burst out of her repairing all the damage she stayed with her father's body she held his limp body head down everyone made it up to where she was

I couldn't... I wasn't strong enough...

Haru

It wasn't enough

She passed out

Next day:

She woke up in bed it was dark outside and she stared at the sealing she remembered what had happened she lifted her arm to cover her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks she felt arms wrap around her holding her close letting her cry till she slept again

Next morning:

She woke up snuggling closer to the warm body that held her she looked up to see gaara sleeping face she kissed his cheek he woke up kissing her forehead

Morning

She clung to him

I'll be here for you always

He whispered in her ear he could feel her grasping his shirt Forever She kissed him lightly they got ready and went to the funeral she held his hand tightly the entire time asuma approached them hugging her

I'm sorry asuma I let the village down...

Don't be ridiculous haru you did the best you could

But

He would be so proud of you he loved you with all his heart all for the sake of the village that is the will of fire

She smiled looking up at his statue

Now it's our turn to protect the village with the will of fire we all carry

After they stayed for awhile they were finally preparing to leave to go back home so gaara could be kazekage gaara Sat on the bed as haru packed

you sure your ready to say goodbye to everyone

I'll miss them all but I wanna go with you Gaara

Good I can't wait to go home together I have a surprise for you

For me?

Of course

Your the one who should get a surprise to celebrate you being named kazekage

If I wanna surprise you I'll do it

He kissed her smiling They were interrupted

Hey Haru fifth hokage wants to see the both of you

Well be right there

They left holding hands standing in front of the hokage

I'm glad to see you two are doing well

lady tsunade Its been awhile

haru thank you for keeping the village safe and together since your father's passing I heard they offered hokage to you and you turned it down

Haru?

I'm going back home with my master Ah yes the new kazekage gaara it's nice to meet you

You as well lady tsunade

I'm sorry to mention this but we really could use your help Haru

What's wrong?

Mizuki broke out of jail narutos already apprehended him it's just he went to one of orochimaru's old labs we'd like it if you'd decode some Suna documents he had asuma's ready to fill you in on the details

Aright then

I'd like to speak to gaara for a bit if you don't mind

Oh ok I guess I'll see you later master

She left he turned to tsunade

I didn't want to upset her and seeing as you two are so close it'd be better coming from you

She handed him some papers his eyes widened

These are...

The files he kept on haru the experiments he did on her and the results he obtained She should know the truth

He met her back at the hotel she had just finished a shower drying her hair his head was down he held the file out to her

What's wrong master? What is this?

A file... of orochimaru's research... on you

She turned away

I don't want to know Haru... I've been thinking you should stay here

Her eyes widened she felt her heart sink into her stomach she spun around moving closer to him but he pulled away

What? Why master? I wanna stay by your side! I wanna be with you

I should have set you free when you found out... you belong here

He turned away from her she hugged him tightly head on his back tears streaming down her face

I love you Gaara

I forced you... your free now haru

He pulled away walking out the door she stood there shocked she ran after him all the way to the gate

GAARA! GAARA! Wait! Please Dont leave me! I love you!

Haru

They held her back as she watched him leave her she kept screaming his name till she lost her voice her head was down once she couldn't see him anymore she fell to her knees still crying asuma picked her up bridal style taking her home so she could rest


	7. Chapter 7

Two months later:

You look like your doing well kid

Temari! What are you doing here?

He misses you like crazy

He left me behind

Doesn't mean he doesn't care

I'll see you around temari

She ran off she sat on the top of the hokage heads looking out at the village She couldn't stop thinking he was always trapped in her head she was soon knocked out of her thoughts as she heard someone approach

What's up tsunade

I got another mission for you

Been sending me on a lot of missions lately

Been coming here a lot lately

I figured Itd help keep your mind off of things

She laid down stretching her arms out to the sky

Thanks I'll take it

She left the file beside haru she eventually sat up to read it and started laughing

Keep my mind off things huh?Out of the flame into the fire

Next day:

She wore an anbu mask the mission was to escort temari back home with naruto and sakura and shikamaru was the only one that knew she was the anbu black op she hid her mark with bandages

Why do we need the anbu member

To scout ahead

She stayed hidden on the way there the others stayed in a cave till the sand storm died down she went ahead to the village She stayed hidden till the explosion hit the kazekage building she jumped on the roof of the building to see gaara fighting a blonde man with clay she noticed the cloak taking immediate action the clay bombs the ninja used against gaara ate at his sand exploding he expected to be hit but was protected by her chakra barrier she stood above his sand cocoon

Aw I knew you'd come kid

So you know who I am?

Orochimaru brags about you to any one who'd listen so a lot of people have taken an interest in you now lets take a look at that pretty little face of yours

He threw a kuni to try and knock off her mask she dodged it

Your really gonna have to try harder than that

Then I'll just have to force you

He was gonna go after gaara She moved quickly getting there just in time he used various explosions on her chakra barrier her back facing deidara her head was down her mask broke apart and fell off slowly in pieces and the bandages covering her mark were torched off

He makes you weak kid

And your really starting to piss me off

She lifted her head to reveal her glowing blue eyes

Haru!

She avoided eye contact with gaara letting down the barrier turning to face deidara

Your after his jinchuriki. I won't let you kill him

Like I said he makes you weak

He was about to attack again but she struck first cutting off his arm he backed away throwing more bombs

Oh sweetheart if you think we're only here for him your wrong you two are a packaged deal

You won't get either if us

He was afraid to take another attack so he went after the village knowing gaara would protect it and so he was caught the others came to help seeing gaara being taken she was fighting one of deidara's clay bird she was about to go after deidara when the elders stopped her the mark glowed as she was forced down in the floor

What are you doing!?

We can't let you go

You heard what he said

I don't care I have to help my master!

He's not your master

He left you!

Her head was down remembering everything they've been through kankuro barged in

Haru!? What's going in here

I don't care!

She forced herself up tears rolling down her cheeks

I love him! I need to be by his side! He's my master!

The mark he gave her burned as she forced herself to resist their hold on her she clawed it breaking the seal she quickly went off to follow the others she managed to get there in the middle of the sasori fight she slipped past grabbing gaara and bringing him to lady chiyo and sakura

Haru?!

Please save him I'll handle sasori

But your neck!

Your bleeding

Please!

Ah so your the infamous Haru

I seem to be very popular

Amongst those who seek power yours seems endless

Looks can be deceiving

Her eyes glowed blue she made hand signs

Respida

She disappeared like a gust of wind he couldn't track her movements she managed to injure him in a couple of hits one more blow and it would be over she appeared in front of him kneeling breathing heavily

That boy has marked you that's why you risk your life for him

No I do it cause I love him

He's a lucky young man

I'm sorry sasori

I'm happy it was you kid

She stabbed him he died she fell to get knees the others had taken gaara lady chiyo saved his life once haru saw he was alive and well she ran off back to the leaf village gaara immediately began to look for her

Where's haru?

We need to get you to the hospital gaara

But Haru! Where is she? Is she alive? Please tell me she's alright!

Well find her You go to the hospital

Naruto

I promise well find her and make sure she's alright

Before she ran off she left a note for shikamaru her mark had instantly healed once gaara was healed like nothing had happened she was bruised and scratched up sitting on the top of the hokage statues looking out at the village

Your back early left your team in Suna huh?

Mission was completed

Learn anything while saving the kazekage

They are after jinchuriki.

So we must keep naruto safe.

The jutsu they use requires five

Aren't you leaving something out

If you already know why ask?

They want you to

Yes I don't know why though

We can't risk the chance of finding out. I wanna send you to Suna

I rather be on the run

You can't take them on alone

Sending me to Suna just keeps them as a target for another attack

Keeping you here makes it easier for them to get two things they want. ... the kazekage has agreed to take care of you and protect you

He's said that before

You can't hold that against him he was trying to protect you

He left me tsunade! I know... you still love him don't you that's why you saved him

I did it cause it's my job

You did it cause you still love him why not just talk about what happened

What is there to talk about he left me

For a reason

Her eyes stared glowing blue she had a strange feeling she held her head her eyes changed to white and she saw flashes of asuma being killed by akatsuki she snapped out of it and ran to where she saw it happen she saw shikamaru holding someone's head in his lap she one else right beside him tears rolling down her cheeks he touched it whipping it away

Asuma!

Haru I need you to be happy you need to go back home

Asuma please! I need you! Kurenai needs you

Don't let them get the best of you kid be safe

Asuma!


	8. Chapter 8

It's your fault he's dead!

Kurenai I'm...

She slammed the door in her face

Sorry

She ran as fast as she could to the top of the hokage statues she gazed off drained from crying they had buried asuma Kurenai hated her for coming back into his life She was now alone to take care of the baby who can blame her for hating haru it was really her fault she felt tsunade standing watching her

I'll go... to keep the village safe and protect what I love I'm pretty sure that's what they woulda wanted me to do... dad and asuma

Haru I'm sorry

Yeah me to

She walked off past her as the sun began to rise she packed and said her goodbyes she was stopped at the gate by lady tsunade

What's going on?

Didn't think I'd let you travel alone did you shikamaru sakura and naruto are gonna be escorting you to the sand

Really?

Yes even Lord kazekage has arrived to make sure you make it there safely

What!?

Tsunade glared her down so she wouldn't cause a scene she looked away head down

I'd be honored to travel with all of you please take good care of me

They began to walk and felt nothing but an awkward silence she walked between shikamaru and naruto keeping away from gaara

Shouldn't you be staying in the leaf village

Thought I'd take a break by taking you home

The leaf village is my home

We both know that's not true

Haru remember what asuma told you

Shikamaru pulled her head to his chest hugging her she held on tightly remembering tears rolled down her cheeks gaara got jealous and hurt sakura noticed

You should really talk to her lord kazekage

She won't even look at me

What do you expect you broke her heart!... but I think she really needs you especially after losing asuma she probably feels all alone

What!?

You didn't know? Asuma was killed by the akatsuki

He stopped Haru grabbing her hand and pulling her into a hug she wanted so badly to just melt into his arms and feel his hot lips on hers but she couldn't it hurt to bad he left her she pushed him away

Haru? I'm here for you always.

She bowed to him

Thank you Lord kazekage for allowing me to stay in your village

She spun around walking away blushing he was hurt he missed her whisper

Forever

They walked quietly on there way to the sand she leaned against naruto

What's wrong Haru

I don't feel so good

He caught her before she passed out he felt her forehead

Haru your burning up

We should rest for the night

She pushed away throwing up in the woods


End file.
